1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to technology for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a process of recognizing information from an input image may include extracting an image feature from the image and recognizing the information from the input image based on the image feature. The image feature to be extracted from the image may include, for example, a scale-invariant feature transform (SIFT), a histogram of oriented gradient (HOG), haar, ferns, a local binary pattern (LBP), and a modified census transform (MCT). Such image features may indicate identical feature values with respect to identical patterns of an input image, and a recognizer may perform image recognition based on the features.